Like a Handprint on my Heart
by Phantom Actress
Summary: AU. The Wizard adopted both Galinda and Elphaba when they were young. How would being sisters change their stories?


**So I'm writing this in honor of seeing Wicked on Thursday! It was amazing! It was my second time seeing the show. I had seen it before in Chicago. I don't remember much from that time, but I remember how much I love Wicked! So I wrote this.**

**Oscar Diggs was the Wizard's name. **

**I don't own Wicked because I'm not that girl.**

* * *

Chapter One

When Oscar Diggs had learned of Melena Throbbs's death, it came with a letter. The letter that ended up changing Oscar's life. News that he didn't know how to react to.

He was a father.

After four years of yearning, he had become a father. Oscar didn't even know it. He was a father. How would he tell the Ozians? When would he retrieve his daughter?

The next night, Oscar went out to find his daughter. He ended up at a colorful mansion. Oscar nocked on the door. A munchkin maid answered. She looked shocked to see the Wizard himself at the door. The munchkin bowed.

"Y-your Terribleness!" she shuddered out, "P-please come in!"

"Thank you, miss," the wizard replied, stepping inside.

"C-can I t-take your coat? A-and your hat?" the maid offered, biting her lip.

"Please." Oscar gave the young munchkin his hat and coat. She hung them up on a stand.

"M-may I ask, Your Terribleness, wh-what brings you here?"

"Just some business, may I see the mayor?"

The maid nodded franticly. She ran up a few flights of stairs. Oscar heard her explain what was going on to the mayor. Next a cry came. It sounded like it came from a child. Perhaps, Oscar's own daughter? The mayor came down the stairs. He gave Oscar a tired smile.

"What bring you here today, Your Highness?" as poised as he may seem, Oscar could sense the distress in his voice.

"Mr. Mayor, I believe that you have been raising my daughter," Oscar told him.

His brow furrowed. "I don't think so. Nessarose is my own…"

"I believe her name is Elphaba," Oscar answered.

The mayor's lip curled. "Oh. Elphaba." He paused to think. "Do you want to visit her? Maybe adopt her?"

"I want to bring her home."

"Well… You should know, dear Wizard, that Elphaba's different. Always has. Never will not be."

Oscar sighed. "I didn't want to have to go to court with this matter, but-"

"Oh, no! You can take her! It's just that-" the mayor was interrupted by a small girl's voice.

"Father?" A little girl wobbled down the stairs.

The first thing was that Oscar noticed about her was her skin. It was green. Not green with envy or like she ate grass. But it was green. Other than that she had long dark hair that was in a braid. Her eyes were cocoa colored, just like Melena. Oscar knew that this was his child. Something in him could just tell.

"Elphaba, I want to introduce you to the Great Wizard of Oz!" the mayor exclaimed.

Elphaba. So this was his daughter. She was so beautiful. If her skin wasn't green, he knew she would of looked just like Melena.

His daughter looked him over once. "Hi." She turned back to her guardian. "Nessa's crying again."

The mayor cleared his throught. "Elphaba, the Wizard is your father. Your real father. Now you're going to live with him."

"Okay," Elphaba agreed shrugging her shoulders, "Let me go pack."

"You won't need to do that, Elphaba. The Wizard can provide you with anything you need," the mayor told her.

"There's only one thing I need. I'll be right back!" Elphaba flew up the stairs. She returned with something in her pocket. "Let's go."

Oscar took her hand. They went out the door together. In the carriage, Oscar set Elphaba right next to him. She fell asleep quickly. Oscar smiled to himself as he watched her sleep. She was so precious.

As the drove by the Upper Uplands, Oscar saw the Upland's mansion was on fire. He stopped the carriage and got out. In a safer area away from the fire there was a little girl wandering around, unnoticed. She looked to be about Elphaba's age. Oscar went up to her. The girl looked up at him. She had blonde ringlets and started at him with clear green eyes.

"Hello, little girl," Oscar greeted, "What's your name?"

"Galinda. Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," she replied, "My Mumsie and Popsicle are dead now. The doctor over there" She pointed toward the house "told me so."

"Would you like to come home with me, little one?" Oscar asked.

"Well, there's no where else to go." Galinda shrugged. She took Oscar's hand.

After informing someone at the house that he was adopting Galinda, the two got in the carriage. They didn't dare argue with their wonderful Wizard. The matters would be settled later.

"Who's that?" Galinda whispered pointing to the sleeping Elphaba.

"Elphaba is my daughter. Your new sister," Oscar answered.

"Her skin is green!" Galinda exclaimed.

"She's special in that way, Galinda," Oscar explained. He was mostly just glad that Galinda wasn't bawling over her parent's deaths, yet. She probably didn't really understand death.

Galinda fell asleep a little while later. Oscar couldn't sleep. He felt too giddy to close his eyes.

He was finally a father.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
